Annabeth cheats on Nico
by prettylittlegods
Summary: A tragic story that starts because Annabeth gets in a fight with her current boyfriend, Nico,and she can't resist Percy. Nico catches tham and makes Annabeths life misrable leading to some fatal desisions involving suicide.


Annabeth cheats on Nico

"Annabeth, we've been dating while, so I think that we should have sex." Nico told Annabeth. "Well, Nico we've only been dating for a week. I don't exactly call that a while, and I'm not ready yet. I'm waiting for the right person. And I'm sorry but I don't think it's you." Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows. "Oh, so now I'm not good enough for you?" Nico yelled. "I never said that. I just said that you were not the right person for me to have sex with. I want my first time to be with someone special! And that's not how I describe you!" Annabeth said angrily. "You over react too much!" She frowned. "So now I'm not special, or the right person for you? Annabeth, then why did you start dating me?" Nico yelled. "Because I thought you were decent at first! But you're not decent at all! You're a gay over reacting freak!" Annabeth screamed. "What is it, pick on Nico day? So now I'm gay and a freak? This is great. My first girlfriend thinks I'm gay. Thanks, thanks a lot you, you, meanie!" Nico wailed. "Yes! Now you're getting it! You are gay and a freak and not special and not decent and not the right boyfriend for me! You are pathetic Nico. Next time you get a girlfriend, let me know because I bet you she's the queen of patheticness. Get out of my sight. And don't talk to me until you grow up!" Annabeth yelled as she stormed to Percy's cabin. He always made her feel better. "Hey, what's up? You look angry." Percy said to Annabeth as she walked into her cabin. "I am. Nico got me so worked up, and I'm not talking to him and I came to you because you always make me feel better." Annabeth explained. "I do? Wow. I-I just realized something." Percy said. "What?" Annabeth asked. "You look hot in that skirt." Percy said, with a look of trouble in his eyes. "Percy, you are so much of a better man than Nico." Annabeth said. "I can't take it Percy, I have to do this!" She yelled. She kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and unbuckled his belt. Percy pulled off his jeans and shirt. Then he pulled off Annabeth's shirt revealing her purple bra. He pulled off her skirt and she had a matching lacy thong on under it. He slid his hands down the thong and felt her hot ass. He pulled off her thong and looked at her vagina. It was sooooo hot. He took off her bra and looked at her sexy boobs. He licked them and circled his tongue around the tip. Annabeth laughed and squeezed Percy's butt. She tore off his boxers and sucked on his dick. He didn't bother putting on a condom. Percy shoved his dick into her vagina and they found a smooth rhythm. "Percy, you are so hot. I wanna date you. I wanna marry you! Don't ever leave me, Percy." She whimpered as he squeezed her boobs. "I won't." Percy replied. "Annabeth? Annabeth are you in here?" They heard Nico shouting on the porch. "Uh oh." Percy said. Nico entered the room and gasped. "So Percy was the right one. You are such a bitch! You whore, we didn't even break up yet! Oh my gods, you're naked! With this ass hole! This should have been you and me! You suck Annabeth Chase! You bitch! Bitch!" he screamed as he marched out of the cabin. "Wow." Percy said as they got back to their sex.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed as she ran through the door to the Poseidon cabin. "What?" He asked. "I'm pregnant!" Annabeth squealed. "Oh my gods. I'm gonna be a dad! This is so exciting! I can't believe that-" Percy was interrupted. "Oh my gods, Annabeth now you're pregnant?" Nico screamed. "Nico! What are you doing here?" Annabeth said surprised. "I can't believe that you're pregnant! Wait 'till everyone here's this! You are so gonna lose you're reputation! Everyone will hate you and they will punish you two! You really are bitch." Nico said. "No, you can't tell anyone! My life will be ruined! My mom will be so mad-" She started. "I really don't care. Bitches get what they deserve." Nico said and walked out of the cabin. "Nico wait!" Annabeth said. But it was too late. He already had a large crowd gathered and was screaming "Annabeth Chase is pregnant with Percy Jackson! I saw them have sex! They had it before Annabeth broke up with me! That proves that she is a BITCH!" Nico yelled. The crowd gasped. "Everyone call her that from know on! Prank her! Shove her! Force her to have sex with you! And for Percy, just don't do anything to Percy. Just Annabeth." Nico started laughing as the crowd chanted "Bitchy whore" until they got tired and went to their cabins. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. This is all my fault! Please, don't listen to them! I love you! You are not a bitch!" Percy said. "I have to go. Thanks, Percy. You're all I have now." Annabeth said as she trudged over to the door. As she was walking someone tripped her and then yanked her skirt off and ran away. Everyone took pictures and laughed. She got up and someone yanked her underwear down too. The crowd laughed harder and she covered her vagina with her hands. They started chanting BW over and over. She was pretty sure the first word was "Bitch". She ran to her cabin but they had beaten her to it. The tough boys were standing there. They grabbed her waist. One of them pushed her against the wall and the others took turns spanking her bare butt. Later that day, someone pushed her in the fountain, and stole her shirt. Then some guy shoved his dick in her mouth and people egged her. Then one day they went too far. The tough boys were back and they pulled down her pants and undies. Then they knocked her down and took turns having sex with her. They did all the things that she and Percy did. Like squeeze her butt and lick her nipples. After a whole year, Annabeth lay in her bed. Then suddenly she felt a large pain in her stomach. It was the baby. She screamed very loud, and the bullies came in. "No, guys get out pl-" She screamed again. "She having the baby!" Someone yelled. Suddenly there was a baby on the bed. She wrapped it in a blanket and ran out of her cabin and into Percy's. She threw the baby at him and screamed "She's all yours Percy! I don't want the damn baby who ruined my life!" Annabeth stormed out of there and went to Rockmen's cliff. Rockmen's cliff is a cliff that she and Percy discovered. It was huge and below it was a giant grassy field. She went to the edge and looked down. It was a long way down. But that was what she wanted. Annabeth was sick of all the torture, and lies, and seven boys had forced her to have sex with them this month. She wanted to die. But the real reason was because she was pregnant again. Not with Percy but with the seven guys who didn't use condoms. She dropped the suicide note on the edge of the cliff and put a rock on it so it wouldn't blow away. Then she said a prayer, and screamed "I love you Percy!" at the top of her lungs. She heard the commotion at camp and cried. And then she jumped. It took her thirty seconds to hit the ground, but they were in slow motion for her. She lay there at the bottom of the cliff for a second. Her eyes closed. Annabeth had killed herself. All because of Nico.

THREE HOURS LATER

"NICO!" Percy screamed after he read the note. He went to Nico's cabin and dragged him to Rockmen's cliff. "Read it Nico!" Percy said shoving the note in Nico's face. "I-I can't believe it. I practically killed her myself." Nico said. "I deserve to be punished." He said. "Not just punished, I'm gonna do to you what you did to her!" Percy screamed. "Now-now let's not do something were gonna regret." Nico laughed nervously. "I'm not gonna regret this." Percy pushed him off the cliff and yelled "How do you like it?" on his way down. Then he realized that Annabeth was the only one that he cared about and loved. He missed her already. So Percy jumped too.

THE END


End file.
